A bicycle fork is the part of a bicycle that holds the front wheel and allows the rider to steer and balance the bicycle. The fork may consist of two telescopic tubes connected by a brace that keeps the telescopic tubes in parallel to one another during use.
Conventionally, during manufacturing, these telescopic tubes and connecting brace are cast and molded as a single piece. Typically, during the casting process, liquid metal is injected into a mold and let to cool to solidity. The flow patterns caused by the injection of the liquid metal introduce residual stress to the casted fork. Thus, due to this residual stress, the casted fork has a tendency to bend. Consequently, many times, the casted two fork legs, connected by the brace, are not quite parallel with each other. When upper fork legs are inserted into the casted and slightly unparallel lower legs, stiction may result, thereby making it more difficult for a suspension system to function as intended. Stiction refers to friction between the upper and the lower legs of the fork. Thus, limitations exist in conventional systems and methods relating to the vehicle fork legs. What is needed is a system and method of manufacture of lower fork legs that reduces the friction between the upper and the lower fork legs during operation.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.